


Lights, Camera, Action

by Overgrownbanana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Acting, Acting AU, Actor victor, Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Sex, Graphic Sex, M/M, OC, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Smut, Top Victor, actor yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgrownbanana/pseuds/Overgrownbanana
Summary: Yuri On Ice is a new and upcoming show starring Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov!Yuuri isn't sweet.Victor is cockier.Yurio isn't mean?-(Or Yuri On Ice is a show like usual, but Yuuri, Victor, and Yurio are all actors, and they're not quite like their characters in the show.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So here's this shit! I was at work, and I was thinking about what if the characters from YOI were all just actors, and they weren't quite like their characters are in the show. So there's this. Tags will be added as necessary! Hopefully you enjoy it!

“V-Victor? Why are you here?” Yuuri asked shocked as he stared at the naked man before him.

“Yuuri! Starting today, I'm your coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final,” the man in question winked giving a small grin. 

“Aaand cut! That's a wrap for today everyone!” The director yelled.

“Oh thank god,” Yuuri grumbled before glaring at the silver-haired man still standing there naked, not trying to cover himself up at tall, “Victor can you put some fucking clothes on? No one wants to see you naked.”

“Oh there are plenty of people who want to see me naked.....my little katsudon,” Victor chuckled as he stepped out of the onsen grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. 

“Funny Victor, but we're not rolling anymore so don't even think I'll let your shit slide off camera,” Yuuri hissed before turning to the director, “Mark. Why him? Why did you choose him of all people? You know we don't work well together.”

“Actually Yuuri I beg to differ. You and Victor have great chemistry on screen, and after the little scene you made last year you owe me,” Mark smirked making Yuuri huff in frustration. 

So, he blew up at a few fans walking by while he was on set for a movie last year. It was really no big deal. He was Yuuri Katsuki. One of the world's best actors. He could do whatever he wanted. He had looks, talent, charm, and most importantly money. 

“Aw. Does the little Japanese boy not want to work with the most amazing actor of all time? Don't you think it'll help boost your name if people see it next to mine?” The silver-haired man smirked devilishly.

And then there was Victor fucking Nikiforov. The biggest asshole Yuuri has ever had the displeasure of meeting. He was so full of himself and cocky. Not that Yuuri wasn't, but Nikiforov was worse. There was that, and the fact that Victor always, ALWAYS beat him. Oscar's, Emmy's, you name it. That idiot Russian was always ahead of him, and it made Yuuri hate him with an extremely aggressive passion. 

“Shutup you old fuck,” Yuuri scoffed.

Victor made an overly offended face, “Old? Did you forget that I'm only four years older than you?”

“Yes, but that's still four years that you ARE older. Therefore you're. An. Old. Fuck.”

Victor narrowed his eyes as he walked up to Yuuri squaring his shoulders and glaring down at the smaller male, “Get off your high horse Katsuki, or I'll fucking ruin you,” he whispered maliciously, “You think you're some great actor? Heh, please. you're a fucking over-glorified twink who only got big because of luck. You're acting is shit, and you have no talent. You think I'm bad now? Just you wait you little Japanese fuck.”

Yuuri had his fists balled as he grit his teeth. Just as he opened his mouth to respond Mark cut in, “I see the glares. Whatever you two are arguing over knock it off. Also, there's a little party tonight in celebration of finishing the first episode of Yuri On Ice. Both of you have to attend,” he spoke giving the actors a look saying, 'There's no choice.'

Yuuri shook his head, “Absolutely not. I'm not going to some dumb fucking party.”

Mark just gave a small smile, “I'll just have to throw in a kissing scene or two to make up for your incompetence then.”

“Wait what?!” Both Yuuri and Victor yelled in unison.

“If either of you skip out on this party. I'll throw a kiss into the script somewhere, and I'll make sure that it's a long fucking kiss. Maybe even a make out scene who knows,” Mark smirked.

Yuuri gave a frustrated yell before leaving for his dressing room.

“That's messed up Mark. I don't want to kiss some C grade actor,” Victor pouted.

“Shut the hell up Nikiforov and get off my set, and go get ready for the party.”

-oOo-

Yuuri was drinking champagne from a corner as he watched everyone mingle. It's not that he couldn't he just didn't want to. He'd rather be in his hotel room pampering himself, but no he had to be at this lame ass party. 

As he drank he could feel himself on the tipsier side growing closer to being drunk. It was a pleasant feeling. Made him feel a little looser. Less stressed.

“Creeping like a peeping tom now Katsuki?” Yuuri gasped and almost dropped his glass as he turned his head to find Victor standing beside him. The man had a bottle of beer that he took a swig of, and Yuuri couldn't help as he stared finding it extremely hot how the Russian drank.

“What the fuck do you want Nikiforov?” Yuuri asked annoyed.

“You looked so lonely in your creep corner. So I decided to join you, and make you look less creepy,” he chuckled.

“How drunk are you that you willingly came to stand beside me?” Yuuri asked leaning back against the wall.

“Drunk enough to apparently find you cute too. You know you should trying bitching less. People might actually like you then,” he snorted, “and you should definitely come with me. To a bathroom. Or my hotel room. Or a dark alley.”

“Are you really trying to hook up with me right now? You know I hate you right? And you hate me?”

“True, but have you looked at me? I'm a fucking model. Number one most wanted man in the world, and you're.....not ugly.”

Yuuri deadpanned, “Gee thanks.”

“Oh come on Yuuri. Don't act like you don't want to. Everyone wants to.”

“Only if I top,” Yuuri said as he downed his glass of champagne. Because what's the harm in fucking your rival? It's definitely not a big deal, and he would most certainly not regret this in the morning. Plus he doubted Victor would actually agree.

“Done.”

“Wait seriously?” Yuuri asked shocked, “Well shit, let's go then.”

“Great!” Victor beamed and grabbed Yuuri's wrist and pulled him from the party. 

-oOo-

Once they were in the hotel room Victor had Yuuri pressed against the door, “You're so pretty. Fuck, I can't wait to destroy your ass,” he whispered licking his lips as he stared down at the other.

Yuuri furrowed his brows in confusion, “You said I could top. That's the only reason I agreed.”

Victor gave a small laugh, “I lied. I don't take it Yuuri. I give it, and I'm going to give it to you good,” he smirked as he pressed a thigh between Yuuri's legs and grabbed his wrists pinning them above his head. 

Yuuri gave a small gasp trying to break free, “You! You fucker! Nikiforov I fucking hate you!” Yuuri yelled struggling, and ignored the warmth that began to spread through his body.

Victor's smirk just grew as he leaned down capturing the smaller male's lips in a brutal kiss.

Yuuri groaned and bit at Victor's lips making the Russian growl and push his thigh further against Yuuri's crotch.

“I'll have you begging for my cock. You'll love it. The way it'll fill you Yuuri. Imagine it. You're going to be stretched pretty wide. I'm not small,” he said cockily as he pulled away and dragged the younger to the bed and threw him on it before crawling on top of him and pinning him down.

“I'm not taking it up the ass Victor,” Yuuri sneered glaring up at the other. Images of himself riding Victor popped in his head and he flushed as it turned him on. His mind was betraying him.

“Oh, I think you are.”

“Victor! Goddamit! Get off me!” The Japanese man yelled frustrated not wanting...not wanting...what didn't he want? His mind was slipping as the alcohol was kicking in, and he was becoming increasingly horny.

“Yuuuuuri,” Victor chuckled lowly as he leaned down and licked a stripe up Yuuri's neck making the other shiver, “Just give in. I promise I'll make you feel so good.”

“N-no,” Yuuri choked out. 

Victor nibbled Yuuri's neck ripping a moan from the male's mouth.

“Yuuri. Let me fuck you,” he whispered in the Japanese man's ear. 

Yuuri growled and clenched his eyes shut, “No! No, you can't fuck me....” he started, “....but I'll ride you,” he finished still giving in unknowingly.

Victor raised a brow in confusion before a grin formed, “By all means Yuuri. Go ahead,” he said as he released Yuuri and got off the bed to strip of his clothes and grab the lube.

Yuuri flushed a deep crimson as he sat up and began stripping.

Once both men were naked Victor was on Yuuri again kissing him hungrily as he ran his hands up and down his body. He loved the feel of the Japanese man's soft and supple skin. 

“I'm going to prep you, and then I want you to put on a good show for me,” Victor smirked.

Yuuri blushed and nodded as his mind was more clouded, and all he wanted at this point was to sit on Victor's dick and ride him till the fucking sun came up.

His thoughts were interrupted as a lubed finger pressed into him, “V-Victor!” Yuuri moaned.

“So tight....katsudon,” Victor laughed.

Yuuri glared at Victor tensing around the finger slightly, “Don't you fucking dare...”

“Hmm what? Don't dare to what?” he smirked as he thrust in a second finger.

Yuuri's breath hitched and he gripped the sheets beneath him as his retort left his mind replaced by pleasure. 

“That's what I thought,” Victor chuckled as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of Yuuri vigorously. The small moans and noises the man beneath him made was driving Victor crazy, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep into the soft velvety warmth that was Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri subconsciously spread his legs wider as he let his head fall back against the bed. He panted and licked his lips as Victor's fingers began scissoring him, “Fuck that feels so good,” he sighed moaning. 

Victor grinned and leaned down kissing Yuuri's neck as he slipped in a third finger, “This will be the final one. Then I want to see what you can do,” he whispered against Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri blushed and placed a hand on the back of Victor's head, “It'll feel so good you won't even be able to walk,” he breathed out.

“Prove it,” Victor dared as he pulled his fingers from Yuuri and quickly switched their positions so that Yuuri was sitting atop him.

Yuuri stared down at Victor and grinned grabbing his dick and positioning himself over it before sinking down slowly. 

It wasn't a known fact that the famous Yuuri Katsuki was a virgin, and if you had told him a few hours ago that he was going to lose it drunk to none other than Victor Nikiforov he probably would've slapped you, but here he was. Seated nicely on his rival's dick.

“Fuck Yuuri you're so tight. Feels fucking amazing. Especially raw. Didn't peg you for a no condom type,” Victor groaned as he gripped Yuuri's hips.

Yuuri bit his lip, “Shutup,” he whimpered quietly. 

Victor hadn't been kidding when he said he was big. It felt like he was being split in two, but as much pain as there was there was also pleasure. It was a strange mix but good.

Yuuri experimentally lifted his hips before dropping back down on Victor, and a cry left his lips, “Oh my god,” he muttered. That was....the best feeling. 

“Yuuri if you don't fucking move soon I'm going to flip you over and fuck you so hard you won't even be able to move,” Victor growled digging his hands into Yuuri's hips.

Yuuri glared down at the Russian before he began a slow and teasing pace, “You mean like this?”

“Damn it Yuuri! I swear to fucking god if you don't ride my dick like your life depends on it!” Victor bellowed.

Yuuri laughed before he quickened his pace bouncing in Victor's lap. He leaned forward resting his hands on Victor's chest letting his head fall forward. 

The way Victor's length stroked Yuuri's walls had the smaller male gasping and moaning wantonly. His eyes were closed with his mouth parted slightly.

Victor watched Yuuri ride him and licked his lips as a new wave of lust overcame him and before he knew it his hips were thrusting up as Yuuri came down.

A squeal left the Japanese man's mouth and he looked to Victor with hooded eyes, “D-do that again,” he begged quietly.

Victor stared up at the other in awe. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Enticing. And so many other adjectives that didn't do Yuuri justice when Victor tried to come up with a word that described how the younger male looked at that moment. 

“V-Victor please! Do that again,” Yuuri whined as he rode him.

Victor tightened his grip on Yuuri's hips before thrusting up again. 

They found a rhythm, Victor thrusting up as Yuuri came down. There bodies moving in unison. 

Victor pulled Yuuri down into a heated kiss causing the younger to mewl softly as his dick rubbed between their stomachs. Their sweaty bodies making it slide without much friction. 

“Victor...,” Yuuri pulled from the kiss, “....Fuck me.”

Victor didn't need to be told twice as he quickly flipped their positions and began a fast, relentless pace. He pounded into Yuuri as he leaned down kissing him again. This kiss was nothing but tongue and teeth. Clashing and scraping. Bruising and biting.

Yuuri's arms found their way around Victor's neck. There was nothing better than this. Nothing could be better than this. Him and Victor Nikiforov, his fucking rival, drunk with the latter balls deep inside of him. How could anything top that? 

A flash of white filled his vision as something new and beyond pleasurable was hit inside him, “W-what was that?” he gasped.

Victor smirked as he began aiming for that spot, “Seems I found your prostate,” he growled in satisfaction as he began to brutally abuse that spot repeatedly, “By the way Yuuri. You're fucking gorgeous,” he gave a particularly hard thrust.

Yuuri cried out and scratched at Victor's back as his legs found their way around the Russian's hips pulling him in deeper, “I know.”

“You conceited little shit,” Victor chuckled groaning as he went to his forearms resting his sweaty forehead on Yuuri's and began thrusting erratically, “I'm getting close Yuuri, and I'm going to fill you so good.”

Hearing that brought a blush to Yuuri's already reddened face, “M-me too.”

Victor smirked and reached a hand between them and began stroking Yuuri's dick as he leaned down to kiss him again.

Yuuri moaned into the kiss as he felt his stomach coil before releasing like a spring and he came hard all over their stomachs.

Victor felt Yuuri clench down on him ripping a groan from his throat and unthreading the last of his will as he gave a final thrust pouring his seed deep inside of the younger male. He carefully pulled out and flopped on the bed beside Yuuri, and pulled him close stroking his hip softly.

Yuuri felt the the gush of fluids slowly seeping from his ass, and wanted nothing more than to run to the bathroom and clean himself off, but he was exhausted. He could do it in the morning. 

“You ready for round two?”

“Wait what?!”

-oOo-

Yuuri groaned as he began to wake. He had a mild hangover. Nothing serious just a light headache. Nothing two advil couldn't take care of. He sat up on the plush bed, and immediately froze as pain tore down his spine. What. The. Fuck. He heard a groan beside him, and immediately his eyes widened as he looked over at the second figure in the bed. That's when he noticed he was naked.

He was naked in bed with a stranger. 

What happened last night?

As Yuuri tried to remember the figure groaned again and pulled the blanket from his face sitting up.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri yelled.

“The fuck? Can you not? And why are you in my hotel room? Why are you naked? Why am I naked? Wait....oh shit that's right! You fucking cockslut who knew how much you liked taking it up the ass,” Victor chuckled.

It all suddenly came back to him. The drinking. The talking. The riding. The fucking. Everything. Yuuri Katsuki just drunkenly gave his virginity to the person he hated most.

Victor Nikiforov.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah....this chapter is basically just smut. I promise there will be actual plot in the next chapter though! Including my son Yurio! Who is a sweet little cinnamon roll!

Fuck! FUCK! How could he be so stupid! 

“What's wrong Katsuki?” Victor chuckled as he laid back down and put his hands behind his head smirking up at the other, “Choked by a dick?”

“I know I didn't fucking do that! We had sex though. So much sex,” he began before whispering to himself, “Oh my god all I did was beg for his dick.”

“Calm down. It's not like you just lost your virginity to your worst enemy.”

Yuuri glared daggers at Victor, and Victor's eyes widened before a grin plastered his face, “Holy shit! You were a virgin? And you lost it to me while we were drunk?” he laughed.

“Breath a word of this to anyone and I'll...”

“And you'll what?” Victor interrupted, “What can you do? Oh my god. Imagine the headlines. We'd be a scandal. Yuuri Katsuki loses virginity at age twenty-three to Victor Nikiforov. Wouldn't you like that? It would make you infinitely more popular,” he snorted.

“You wouldn't dare!” Yuuri yelled.

“I think I would, but,” he paused just for effect, “We might be able to strike a deal.”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, “What kind of deal Nikiforov?”

“Well,” he spoke as he sat up and got out of the bed stark naked with no shame, “I was thinking along the lines of, I'll keep my mouth shut if you let me fuck you whenever and where ever I want. That includes sucking my dick too,” he winked.

“Not a chance you fucking asshat!” Yuuri said disgusted.

“Hey everyone! Did you hear? Yuuri Katsuki takes it up the ass! Boys line up, and girls buy those strap ons!” Victor mocked as if he was an announcer. 

Yuuri's face went red with embarrassment and anger, “Fine just shutup!”

Victor let a victorious smirk spread across his face, “Good, now...off the bed and on your knees.”

“W-what! Now?!” Yuuri said flabbergasted.

Victor just chuckled, “Whenever. Where ever.”

Yuuri blushed furiously as he pursed his lips. This was not only extremely embarrassing, but it made him infuriatingly pissed off.

The younger male, still naked, stood and walked over to where Victor was standing before dropping down to his knees. He cast his eyes upward to look into the blue irises that stared back. Yuuri shyly and awkwardly grabbed Victor's length in his hand, “I um....I've never...”

“Oh don't tell me you've never given a blowjob either? Have you never gone past kissing?”

Yuuri pursed his lips angrily and looked to the side.

“Well I guess there's only one thing to do. I have to show you how it's done,” Victor huffed.

Before Yuuri could ask what he was talking about or protest Victor was picking him up and throwing him on the bed. The Russian man parted his legs bringing a faint blush to Yuuri's cheeks. 

Victor smirked as he leaned down and gently took the head of Yuuri's cock into his mouth. He sucked gently flicking his tongue along the tip.

A surprised gasp left Yuuri's lips as he closed his eyes. This was already way better than using his hand. He knew a blowjob would feel amazing, but Victor only had the tip in his mouth, and Yuuri was already beginning to harden. 

The silver-haired man hummed softly around the younger man's cock as he took more of him into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks as he reached a finger down between the cleft of Yuuri's asscheeks and teased his hole.

“V-Victor what're you doing?” Yuuri breathed before feeling the finger teasing him slip inside. There was still cum from the previous night as a makeshift lube as Victor began to finger his ass while sucking him off. Yuuri had never felt these sensations before let alone at the same time. At least not like this. His hand couldn't compare to Victor's mouth, his fingers could never reach as far as Victor's did, and last night he was too drunk to remember how it really felt. 

“F-fuck,” Yuuri gasped and subconsciously spread his legs wider. 

Victor chuckled around Yuuri's length as he pressed a second finger into his ass. He slowly scissored the younger man, and began to feel his cock stir as he heard the gasps and moans that left his lips. 

Yuuri was gripping the sheets tight as Victor's mouth moved on him, and his fingers worked inside him. It felt so overwhelming. It felt so good, “V-Victor stop,” he pleaded.

Victor pulled his mouth off Yuuri's dick ghosting his breath over it, “Hmm why Katsuki?”

Yuuri bit his lip as the fingers still moved inside him, and he shivered slightly, “ I want...I want you to fuck me.”

Victor paused his fingering before pulling out his fingers and sitting up smirking, “Well, well even sober you're still begging for my cock. Good to know.”

“Go fuck yourself Nikiforov,” Yuuri panted blushing and glared up at the other. 

Victor flipped Yuuri's body so he was on his stomach, “Actually, I'll be fucking you,” he chuckled. 

“Hey! What the fuck! At least let me face you!” Yuuri fumed.

“What you want me to be gentle and treat you like a lover?” he joked.

Yuuri paused for a moment and thought it over before saying, “For my first real time....yes.”

Victor stared at the back of Yuuri's head and narrowed his eyes. Was this Japanese boy serious, “Fine. Only this time Katsuki, but next time I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “It's not like I wanted you to be my first, but I really have no choice now do I? So, I at least want you to fucking be nice to me. Even if we hate each other,” he scoffed as he got back on his back and stared up at the other man, “Now you may proceed.”

Victor shook his head before settling comfortably between Yuuri's legs, “Good thing I'm the world's best actor,” he whispered before leaning down and capturing Yuuri's lips in a gentle kiss, “Pretend I'm someone else. Someone you would want your first time to be with,” Victor whispered against the raven's lips. 

Yuuri closed his eyes as he tried to come up with someone to replace Victor with, but failed. Victor was attractive but had a shit personality. He could pretend that the silver-haired man was different from what he actually was for the night though. With that in mind he kissed back wrapping his arms around Victor's neck. 

Victor ran his hands up and down smooth thighs before slipping them underneath to grope at the Japanese man's soft, round ass. Fuck, he just wanted to ram into him and take him fast and hard, but he said he'd be gentle. So he would be. He grabbed his hardened length before guiding it to Yuuri's entrance and slowly pushing in groaning at the warmth that surrounded him, “Yuuri, ty takoy tugoy. Kak prekrasno,” (Yuuri, you're so tight. So beautiful) he spoke pulling from the kiss.

Yuuri couldn't understand the words spoken from Victor's mouth, but he doubted he would've even if it was in Japanese because he was too focused on the fact that he was being stretched and filled by Victor, “Y-you're really big,” he gasped breathlessly.

“Oh I know,” Victor chuckled softly as he continued to push in till he bottomed out and moved his hands to rest on each side of Yuuri's head.

When Yuuri felt Victor's hips meet his ass his mind was almost completely gone. Having the silver-haired Russian fully seated inside him was beyond an incredible feeling, not that he would ever admit that.

“Just let me know when I can move moya lyubov',” Victor whispered lowly brushing his lips against Yuuri's.

Yuuri cracked his eyes open slightly only to meet icy blue ones, “Y-you can move now Victor,” he stuttered blushing before tightening his arms around Victor's neck and smashing their lips together.

Victor returned the kiss full force as he pulled out halfway before slamming back inside and swallowing up the squeal that left the Japanese man's mouth. He repeated the motion keeping the pace slow but deep.

Yuuri couldn't help the noises that escaped his mouth with each thrust, though they were muffled by the Russian's mouth. 

He wrapped his legs around Victor's waist and hooked his ankles together as he ran his fingers through silver hair, “V-Victor,” he breathlessly moaned pulling from the kiss.

“Mmm what is it Yuuri,” Victor said lowly as he kissed down Yuuri's jaw to his neck and pulled some of the tender flesh into his mouth biting and sucking at it gently. 

Yuuri turned his head to the side giving Victor more access to his neck, “P-please. Faster,” he begged softly.

Victor smirked against Yuuri's neck, “Ask and you shall receive my love,” he purred and fastened his pace. 

A needy moan was ripped from Yuuri's throat as the pace quickened, and his back was arching off the bed, “F-fuck! God yes! Victor,” he groaned.

Victor growled and kissed Yuuri hard as he slid his hands down his sides before grabbing his ass and spreading his cheeks, “Feels so good inside you Yuuri. You're so beautiful beneath me whimpering and moaning,” he whispered between kisses.

Yuuri blushed profusely as he kissed back, and heat began to pool in his stomach, “I-I think I'm getting close,” he gasped.

Victor let the raven's ass go and wrapped his arms around his waist. He then pulled Yuuri up and into his lap, “Let's finish like this Yuuri,” he spoke as he grabbed Yuuri's length and began stroking him, “Move my love.”

Yuuri moaned wantonly and began grinding his hips down on Victor's dick. He grabbed the Russian's face in his hands and pulled him into a searing kiss as their sweat slicked bodies melded into one.

Victor had his arms wrapped tightly around Yuuri and could feel his own orgasm approaching. 

With a shuddering sigh against Victor's lips Yuuri came hard across their stomachs before whimpering as he felt a warm liquid shoot into his ass. He closed his eyes panting heavily as he pulled away from Victor slightly. 

“Still a fucking slut,” Victor chuckled, “But that was a lot better than I was expecting 'my love'” he mocked, “We should do that more often though. Pretend to be lovers. You really got into it. As if you thought I was actually meaning what I was saying,” he laughed.

Yuuri gave an annoyed sigh and opened his eyes to glare at Victor, “Of course you have to go and ruin my imagination, but thanks I guess for not being a dick during the actual sex I guess,” he sneered, “I'm sure I could've gotten better though. Maybe now that I'm not a virgin I'll let Chris have a go. See if he's better.”

Victor narrowed his eyes and pushed Yuuri back onto the bed with himself on top and still inside the other, “Chris is no fucking better than me. Plus he's had a lot more partners. The chance of getting an STD from him is a lot higher.”

“What is this? Victor are you jealous? Or perhaps.....concerned for my well-being?” Yuuri gasped in fake surprise.

Victor scoffed and shook his head before grinning, “No...I just don't want my little cockslut to whore himself out to anyone else and risk catching some nasty infection and giving it to me.”

“Oh yeah sure that's it. Not because you're insanely possessive over everything you think is yours,” Yuuri said rolling his eyes.

Victor glared down at the raven before pulling out till the tip was in before shoving his dick hard inside of Yuuri, “What was that?”

Yuuri gave a loud cry of pain and pleasure, “W-what the fuck!” 

“I will ruin your fucking career Yuuri. Keep yourself in check or I,” he said as he gave a less piercing thrust, “will.”

Yuuri whimpered as tears bubbled to his eyes. He pursed his lips and willed them back. He would not cry in front of this asshole, “Fine. I wasn't planning on actually letting anyone else near me. No one's even good enough for me.”

“Hmm apparently I was,” Victor smirked.

Yuuri just shook his head, “Are we done here? I'm pretty sure Mark wanted to have a meeting with everyone.”

“We're the stars. They can wait. Besides we have unfinished business,” he winked.

“Wait what? We just had sex. We are not doing it again!” Yuuri fumed.

“You think one round will satisfy me? You have so much to learn Katsudon,” Victor chuckled, “Now,” he began as he pulled out, “Face down, ass up.”

Yuuri balled his hands into fist before slowly turning over getting on his knees and resting his head on a pillow.

“Oh, now this is how I like it. You actually have a really nice fucking ass,” Victor hummed as he brought a hand down hard on Yuuri's ass.

Yuuri gave a sharp cry and gripped the sheets beneath him. That. Did. Not. Feel. Good.... nope.... definitely did not... he bit his lip as his ass tingled in pain and....fuck...it did feel good.

Three more smacks. Each accompanied by a cry that Victor couldn't tell whether it was pained or pleasured. 

“I'm going to fuck you so hard Yuuri. Be prepared to come up with an excuse as to why you're limping,” Victor laughed before plunging inside of Yuuri's cum slicked and sensitive hole, “I may hate you, but I most certainly do not hate this body of yours. It's mine. No one can touch you, and if you decide you don't want to be my little cockslut anymore....don't forget the power I have.”

It was a few minutes of Victor fucking Yuuri hard before he heard a quiet response, “Eat my entire ass Nikiforov.”

A smirk graced the Russian's face, “Next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I hope you enjoyed it! The consent is very dubious, but Yuuri technically has a choice! He agreed to it because he just doesn't want to be embarrassed. If he really thought Victor could ruin his career he would've easily gotten blackmail on Victor to use as a trade to keep their sexcapades a secret because Yuuri is a diva asshole, but Victor is on a whole other level of asshole. So it wouldn't be hard to find a scoop on him.
> 
> Ahem....you will see this later in the story though! ALSO PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! THEY GIVE ME LIFE AND HELP KEEP ME INSPIRED TO CONTINUE WRITING!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all let me just say I am so sorry. Most of this chapter was done since last year, but I couldn't find the will to finish because I had no motivation. Now, I've just started another new story for a different fandom (BNHA) and I realized I should probably update my other stories too. So just know if I don't post something in the summary saying the story is discontinued or abandoned please know that I will update even if it is like 5 years old. Sometimes it just really takes me that long to get motivated again for a fic.

Victor and Yuuri had eventually made their way down to the meeting, separately so as not to cause suspicion. 

Yuuri had been the first one out of the two to enter and Mark gave him an exasperated look to which he just rolled his eyes. The Japanese man took a seat and crossed his arms over his chest leaning back in his chair, “Well? Aren't we going to start the meeting?”

Mark narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he spoke, “One. The meeting was supposed to start a half hour ago, and two we're waiting on the other diva actor to get his ass down here.”

“Not my fault. My beauty sleep is more important than coming to this stupid meeting on time.”

Mark rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

“Um...Yuuri? Are you okay?” A quiet voice asked.

Yuuri gave a small sigh and looked over to Yuri who was sat beside him, “Of course I am why wouldn't I be?”

“Oh...well it's just that you were kind of walking funny. Like you were in pain or something,” Yuri softly spoke.

“Ah yes. I'm just a bit sore. Nothing to worry about,” Yuuri offered a fake smile. 

Yuri frowned slightly, “I may only be eighteen Yuuri, but I'm not stupid. I saw you and Victor leave together last night. I thought you hated him?” he questioned.

Yuuri gave a sharp inhale, “Keep your damn voice down Yurio, but yes....I did leave with Victor. I was drunk. He was drunk. We did something stupid. End of story,” he hissed quietly.

“Are you sure that's it?” Yuri asked, “And you don't have to call me Yurio off set. Plus we haven't even filmed that far yet,” he huffed.

Yuuri's lips quirked a little, “But it's just so adorable. I couldn't wait to call you it,” he chuckled avoiding the question and changing the subject.

“Yeah, but if you already are calling me that how annoying do you think Victor is going to be about it? He's going to call me Yurio just because I don't like it,” the young blond groaned.

Yuuri just smirked, “I'll kick his ass for you.”

“More like you'll eat his ass,” Yuri mumbled quietly.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes and scoffed, “Gross.”

Just then the door swung open and in walked the man being talked about, Victor Nikiforov. The silver-haired man smirked as he casually strode over and took a seat next to Yuuri.

Mark squinted his eyes in suspicion, “Don't start your bullshit you two. Let me make it through this damn meeting, and then you can go back to your idiots quarrel.”

Victor just chuckled as Yuuri glared at the Russian sitting next to him.

-oOo-

The meeting was smooth sailing besides the occasionally discreet hand brushing against Yuuri's thigh, and as soon as they were allowed to leave Yuuri was already standing and making his way to the door. 

Victor smirked as he followed the dark-haired man out of the room, but just as he opened his mouth to call out to said man a rush of blonde flew past him and up to Yuuri. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he continued walking and simply passed them meeting the blonde's eyes and giving a hard glare.

Yuri shivered from receiving such a glare from the older Russian. Once he was out of sight though Yuri gave a relieved sigh, “I just kind of saved you I hope you know that,” Yuri mumbled quietly as he looked up at the Japanese man who didn't look amused.

“I don't need you saving me Yuri. I can handle myself, especially around Nikiforov,” Yuuri hissed quietly, “Now, what do you want?”

“I just want to know what's really going on Yuuri. Is...is Victor blackmailing you or something into having sex with him?” He asked hesitantly, “Because he was not as discreet as he thought he was when he was touching you up during the meeting.”

Yuuri stiffened at that and took a deep breath, “Yuri listen to me. Yeah, that's exactly what's going on. It's nothing serious, but nothing I can't handle. So don't worry about it, got it? Don't make me annoyed with you of all people Yuri. You're one of the few I actually like from the cast.”

“Yuuri what are you talking about! He's blackmailing you into having sex with him!” Yuri almost shouted which landed a hand over his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up Yuri. I swear to god,” Yuuri hissed before removing his hand, “Besides don't you need to go confess your love to that fucking pussy Jean-something-or-other? Or was it the Altin boy? Oh that's right! It's both!”

Yuri's face flushed a dark shade of crimson, and he looked down, “I'm just worried Yuuri. You don't have to bring them up,” he mumbled.

Yuuri rolled his eyes before giving a small huff and crossing his arms, “Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I just....I know what's going on, but I also know what I'm doing. I'm twenty-three Yuri. I'm an adult. It's really nothing I can't handle I promise.”

“You're sure?” The smaller male asked unconvinced.

“I'm so fucking positive it hurts Yuri,” the Japanese man scoffed before adding, “But you really should tell the undercut boys. I can almost guarantee Altin's fucking you with his eyes all the time, and Jean-something-or-other keeps sneaking glances when you're not looking. It's actually disgusting.”

Yuri shook his head, “Not possible. They can't have a crush on me...right?”

“Try growing some balls and asking them,” Yuuri winked before walking off towards the elevator to head up to his hotel room. 

-oOo-

Yuuri sighed softly leaning against the wall of the elevator as it slowly made its way up to his floor. He was exhausted from his morning activities with Victor but had to keep up appearances at the meeting so there were no suspicions, and besides Yuri he was confident no one else suspected a thing.

Yuuri felt the elevator stop and kept his head down as the doors opened. Whoever it was coming in he didn't want to make any type of conversation or eye contact. He could hear the doors close and the person pressing a button. He waited for the elevator to begin moving again, but after a few seconds of nothing he looked up, and his eyes widened.

“Weren't expecting me Yuuuuri?” Victor drawled out his name. 

“N-Nikiforov, what the fuck!” Yuuri yelled looking from the silver-haired man to the buttons on the elevator only to see the stop button pressed. 

He was trapped.

In an elevator.

With Victor Nikiforov.

….fuck.

“Oh Yuuri. Did you really think you could avoid me after that little shit, Yurio, stopped to talk to you? Did you think I wouldn't wait for you?”

“Victor let me out of this goddamn elevator right now,” Yuuri growled.

“Oh no. Not yet my precious little katsudon,” Victor chuckled as he cornered the Japanese man, “I'm a bit deprived, and I was originally going to wait till we were back in my room, but seeing as you decided to actually chat with Yurio when he stopped you after the meeting I can't wait anymore.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? You fucked me four times this morning before the meeting, and now you want to go again? I can't! My ass can't! Just let me get the hell off this elevator and go rest!” Yuuri fumed.

“That's now how this works Katsuki. You listen to me. I'm the one in charge. Don't. Forget. That,” Victor smirked as he grabbed Yuuri by the hips harshly and pressed a demanding kiss to his lips.

Yuuri wanted so badly to resist. He wanted to go rest. To just lay in his hotel bed and relax, but he reluctantly kissed back wrapping his arms around Victor's neck, “I fucking hate you so much Victor,” he whispered between kisses, “I hope you break your leg on the set,” he added.

Victor just laughed into the kiss as he lowered his hands to grope at Yuuri's ass making the other moan softly, “I'm only groping you, and you're moaning. You're a fucking cockslut, but only for me,” Victor mused pulling from the kiss. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and pulled the Russian back into a kiss just to shut him up. 

Victor eagerly kissed back pushing his tongue into Yuuri's mouth as he dipped his hands into the raven's pants and past his boxers to grab the soft and round flesh.

Yuuri stiffened slightly. Victor was serious about fucking in the elevator? He really couldn't give him a break?

Victor teasingly dragged a finger between the cleft of Yuuri's asscheeks running over the still swollen and sensitive hole. 

Yuuri gave a small gasp and gripped Victor's shoulders tight digging his nails into the fabric of his shirt. 

Victor pulled back slightly, “My, my you are sore aren't you?” he smirked.

The Japanese man just turned his head pursing his lips and staying silent.

“I'm going to make you grip the headboard as I fuck you into tomorrow hard with the occasional switch of you riding me and possibly even shower sex. I'm going to fucking ruin you for the rest of the day Katsuki, but I'll wait for right now. I won't fuck you in here. I'll be nice for once,” Victor chuckled slipping his hands from Yuuri's pants.

Yuuri scoffed shaking his head, “Yeah, how fucking charming of you. Now, turn off the stop button.”

Victor did so and let the elevator go up to Yuuri's floor, “I guess we're taking this to your room this time.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and walked out the elevator with the silver-haired man following behind him closely. He took out his key card as he reached his door and swiped it over the lock waiting for the tiny 'click' before he opened the door. 

As soon as both of them were in and the door was closed Victor was on Yuuri in a heartbeat pushing him onto the bed and crawling over top of him, “Ty takaya krasivaya,” (You're so beautiful.) Victor whispered.

“How about a language we can both understand you idiot,” Yuuri spoke hiding his curiosity for wanting to know what the Russian said.

“I don't necessarily want you to understand everything I say Yuuuuri,” he grinned.

“Why? Because you're confessing your undying love for me?” Yuuri snorted as he turned over resting on his elbows and knees making his ass stick out and press against Victor's crotch.

Victor groaned pressing his hardening and clothed dick against Yuuri's clothed ass, “Whatever helps you sleep at night moya krasota.” (my beauty.)

Yuuri bit his lip feeling Victor's hardened length press against him even through all the clothes. He knew that this round was either going to be very painful or very pleasurable due to how sensitive he still was. When he felt hands begin to pull down his pants and reveal his ass he closed his eyes and quietly let out a breath. He didn't expect hot breath to ghost over his ass. 

What the hell was Victor doing? 

Yuuri soon found out when he felt hands pry his cheeks apart and a warm, wet tongue pressed against his hole, “N-Nikiforov what the actual fuck! What are you doing!” Yuuri gasped gripping the blanket beneath him in his hands.

Victor chuckled pressing another lick against the sensitive muscle, “Just doing what you told me to do earlier Katsuki. Remember? You told me to eat your ass, and I said next time didn't I? This would be that 'next time' katsudon.”

“Wha-I wasn't being serious you idiot!” Yuuri yelled in embarrassment and anger.

“How fortunate for you that I was being serious. Now shutup and just enjoy my tongue in your ass,” Victor responded before plunging his tongue in deep past the tight ring of muscle.

Yuuri gasped and gripped the blanket beneath him harder. 

Victor smirked as he pushed his tongue further into the Japanese man and began thrusting it in earnest.

Yuuri let his head fall against the bed as moans spilled from his mouth, “O-oh fuck! Oh my god!”

Victor felt satisfaction bloom in his chest hearing Yuuri lose control already and managed to eat out the raven's ass for a good ten minutes before he pulled his tongue out, “Mmm did you like that katsudon?”

Yuuri was panting harshly at this point. His eyes closed, cheeks flushed and cock straining, “I swear if you don't get your cock inside me now I'll castrate you,” he managed to hiss out between pants.

“Doubtful,” Victor chuckled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out travel-sized lube. He coated his fingers generously before thrusting two of them into Yuuri hard and began a fast, unforgiving pace.

Yuuri cried out from the harsh and unexpected intrusion before groaning lowly as Victor scissored his fingers stretching him out. Soon he was biting his lip as a third and fourth finger were pressed into him to help stretch him out.

Once Victor was satisfied he withdrew his fingers before undoing his pants and pulling them down mid thigh along with his boxers allowing his cock to spring free. He squeezed some more lube into his hand before stroking his length coating it generously. 

Just as the silver-haired Russian was lining his cock up with Yuuri's hole a knock sounded at the door. 

Victor's head snapped to look at it fuming.

“Hey Yuuri there was something else I wanted to talk to you about are you free?” Yuri asked from the other side of the door.

Victor turned back to Yuuri before a devilish smirk made its way to his face before slowly pushing into the Japanese male.

Yuuri's mouth hung open in a silent moan as he was stretched by Victor's cock before taking a deep breath to calm himself so that he could respond to Yuri.

“S-sorry Yuri I can't right now,” he stuttered out.

“He's a bit, how should I say this, occupied at the moment,” Victor grinned wickedly as he started moving his hips to push in and out of Yuuri quickly barely giving him time to adjust.

“O-oh....I see...well..uh...t-text me later Yuuri okay?” The blonde spoke embarrassed before rushing off. 

Yuuri was horrified, “You bastard! Nikiforov get your dick out of me right now!” 

“I'm sorry did things suddenly change? Do you somehow make the rules now slut?” Victor spoke as his thrusts became harsher and started abusing Yuuri's prostate.

Yuuri choked back whimpers and moans as both pain and pleasure mixed together, “F-fuck you!”

Victor leaned down as he continued his harsh thrusts before whispering, “No baby. I'm fucking you, and I plan to fuck you for the rest of your goddamn pathetic life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Man I forgot I actually really like this concept. I love making Yurio a sweet lil bean! He's so nice! Also, yeah I couldn't resist making Yuuri and Yurio friends. Yeet! Anyway, don't forget to leave kudos and comments! They do help to move me into action even if it doesn't seem like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and constructive criticism is always welcome! :)


End file.
